


At First Light

by jylcie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, han jumin - Freeform, jumin han - Freeform, jumin x mc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie
Summary: Early mornings with Jumin before heading for work
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Jumin Han/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	At First Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple gift for a friend~  
hope she (as well as all of you) would like it uwu

The sound of chimes made you stir from your sleep; its repetitive tune slowly pulled you into consciousness. You opened your eyes and the bedside clock read 4:00 AM, which prompted you to move from your cocoon of blankets and your husband’s embrace to turn off the alarm.

As soon as you settled back to bed, you felt warm, strong arms wrap around you from behind. The silky feel of his bare skin against yours made you remember the passion you shared the night before. You could feel his nose against the back of your neck; his breath sending goosebumps all over your skin. It was soon followed by a pair of warm lips as he trailed kisses along your shoulder.

You giggled despite yourself; Jumin was surprisingly extra affectionate in the mornings when he was still in the middle of wakefulness and falling back asleep. You heard him sigh with that deep, masculine voice of his, content on the way your curves laid against him perfectly, and your soothing warmth against him.

You turn to lay facing him, which he obviously appreciated as you saw the smile that he wore on his face with his closed eyes. You raised your hand to run your fingers through his soft, albeit unruly hair and he pulled you closer to him with his arm around your shoulders.

“Time to wake up, sleepy cat,” you murmured, your voice still thick from sleep.

“Mmh,” he responded as he pulled you tighter. “Just stay here.”

You giggled and lightly poked his nose with your finger. “Now, don’t be unreasonable,” you got up on your elbow and gave his lips a quick peck. “You have a meeting at eight.”

Jumin finally opened his eyes to look at you for the first time today. His smile whenever he just woke up was so disarming that you felt your heart thump in your chest. “It seems that my wife has been peering into my calendar,” he mused as he took a moment to appreciate your disheveled state.

“Mmhmm, and my husband needs to get up and get ready while I fix his breakfast,” you playfully replied as you slide yourself from the warm comfort of his arms to sit up.

Despite your busy schedules, mornings have been set to be one of the most important parts of your day. This is when your husband and you get to spend some intimate time together before going through the craziness of work throughout the day. Breakfasts no longer involved the chef; you had made it a point to learn to cook simple yet healthy meals for your husband and yourself before heading to work.

You threw on his pajama top that he discarded last night as you made your way out of your shared room and into the kitchen. You heard the shower running in the background as you hummed to yourself while preparing your breakfast. 

After a few minutes, Jumin came out of the room, smelling distinctly of his signature cologne that never failed to make you swoon. The light and fresh scent was so distinctly him, which made you want to throw yourself around him and sniff his neck all day. 

“Looks very appetizing, love,” Jumin easily walked over to you as he planted a kiss on your forehead while fiddling with his tie. “How do you always seem to know what I’d want for breakfast?”

You gently placed your hands on his shoulders to make him turn towards you, and took his tie in your hands to fix it for him. “Well, since your wife has been peering into your calendar, you’re off to a very busy day so I prepared something to keep you full until after lunch,” you said as you slipped the tie bar on his tie to secure it. “Now go sit down and I’ll get your coat and suitcase ready for you.”

“Don’t worry about me, love,” your husband pulled you in to leave a kiss on your lips, then smiled. “You need to get ready yourself. Driver Kim will pick us up at five-thirty.”

You gasp and turn towards the clock; it was already fifteen minutes to five in the morning! “Oh no,” you tiptoed and gave your husband a quick peck on his cheek then hurried to the bathroom for your morning shower.

It was already five minutes after five when you were finally done with shower and a quick dab of makeup. You scrunched your wet hair with an old t-shirt while you hurried back to the breakfast table. You found your husband scrolling through his phone with his half-eaten toast and omelette; this was something he did every day as he made it a habit to read the morning news.

“Anything interesting?” you said as you finally sat down to start your breakfast.

“SPC Foods acquired Baristas Coffee,” he nonchalantly replied as he set his phone down to look at you.

“That’s a rash move; that’s going to affect their stocks negatively,” you replied as you sipped your coffee.

“Maybe,” Jumin found himself smiling as he watched you, in your still disheveled state with your hair still damp from the shower, slowly wake up as you got your first sip of coffee. This was something he really enjoyed seeing every day; and it was something that he and only he could see. “But ultimately that would affect our supplies with Barista’s downline by around 2%. An insignificant number, but could cost us in the long run. We need to prepare for contingencies.”

You caught him staring at you and felt a little playful. You winked at him as your eyes watched his reaction behind the coffee cup.

You were not disappointed. A slight shade of pink had crept on his cheeks, and the look of surprise in his grey eyes was too adorable. “I might just have the perfect contingency for you,” your eyes teased as you placed the coffee cup back on the table. “But that’ll have to wait when we get to the office.”

Jumin’s knowing smile etched his features as he dabbed his table napkin on his lips. He stood up and placed the napkin back on the table, and disappeared into the bedroom for a short while. He came back with your hairbrush in his hand, then stood behind you to gather your hair towards the back of your head, his fingertips purposely gliding on the exposed skin of your neck. This made you drop your fork with a clang on the plate, your cheeks flushed slightly.

“I’ll be looking forward to your plan,” your breath hitched when you heard Jumin’s voice right next to your ear. “For now, let me get you ready for work, yes?”

You sat quietly, albeit a little flushed, as Jumin diligently groomed your hair, his fingers carefully going through each and every knot. “Must you do that?” you pouted as you took the last bite of your toast.

“I’m afraid I do not understand what you’re implying,” he replied as he smoothed his hands over the top of your head, which meant that he was done brushing your hair. 

“But…know that I am highly competitive,” he spoke dangerously close to your ear once more, which made you gasp in surprise. “If you so much as give me the slightest bit of opening, I will exploit it…and make it mine.”

“Jumin!” you stood up and turned towards him, the redness on your cheeks spread all the way to the tips of your ears as you huffed indignantly.

Jumin couldn’t help but chuckle as he took your hand to place your comb in it. “Cute…too cute,” he leaned over and kissed your forehead once more before pulling away. “Driver Kim’s going to be downstairs anytime now,” he gave you one of his most charming smiles and offered his arm for you to take. “Shall we?”

You sighed in resignation. “You’re just too charming for your own good, Mr. Han,” you took his arm and he led you towards the door, picking up his coat and briefcase on the way.

“I’m under the impression that I am merely trying to make my wife smile, Mrs. Han,” he replied with a grin as he turned to open the main door for you. A pair of guards stood at attention as soon as you both stepped into the hallway, and followed you as you walked towards the elevators.

You tugged at his arm to make him lean towards you. “Then don’t blame me on what I might end up doing in the _privacy _of your office,” you whispered to his ear.

He grasped your hand tight and turned to you with an incredulous look on his face. “You wouldn’t–”

You giggled as you stepped into the elevator.

This is going to be a great day.


End file.
